


Club Scene

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Club scenes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Soren being a cynical butt as usual, Soren hates clubs, Texts From Last Night, Twerking, drunk people, dumb love triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A band didn't necessarily have to go on the road for wild adventures. Or, why Soren hates booking the band at clubs.





	

Among them, Mia was the only one who actually liked the club scene. Boyd would go if she talked him into it, Ike was more into watching sports on the old TV in the corner of the pizza place, Rolf and Mist were too young, and Oscar worked nights.

Unfortunately for Soren, this didn't stop almost every club in town booking the band at least once since they got started. All Mia had to do was mention _once_ that she was in a band for the owner of one particular club to practically beg them to play, word spread quickly and they found themselves with a club gig twice a month. Even Ike, Oscar and Boyd hadn't worried too long about taking Rolf and Mist to those places, Mist could shove her way out of any situation and Rolf's brothers would shove anyone who so much as _looked_ at him funny.

"It's extra money, and it's only twice a month," Ike had said. "It won't be so bad."

It was one of the few times Soren had ever vehemently disagreed with Ike about anything. It was _always_ that bad. Not because the places were dangerous, security was usually pretty tight and there was a decent set of conduct rules. No, it was because these clubs were always, without fail, a hotbed of _complete idiots._

"I booked you for only one set," he said as they walked through the doors into the ear-splitting, glitzy atmosphere. "I don't think this crowd cares so much for the music as they do for bumping, grinding and texting."

"And twerking!" Boyd added. Soren groaned.

"If anyone actually twerks, I'm leaving. Or at least hiding in the corner until you're done." Not that it would make any difference. He'd still have a front row seat for the antics you only heard about on the Texts From Last Night website, which were only even mildly amusing coming from Ike. And mainly because Ike's were about walking to White Castle in his pajamas or being drunk enough to find _Flubber_ funny.

They made it through the crowds, towards the stage where the club manager actually tried to get the masses to calm the hell down so the band could get started. Luckily, they had some fans in the audience who were still sober enough to appreciate the band's efforts. Hopefully they'd stay that way.

 

One thing Soren would regret about the evening was allowing Mia and Ike to add "Take Me Away" to the night's roster. Mainly because while it wasn't a bad song, it lined up a bit too perfectly as Astrid danced by with Gatrie, prompting the first of many drama explosions.

"Astriiiid! Why're you with _that guy_ , I thought you loved me!"

When Astrid didn't answer, Makalov cut in. The usual cockfight ensued, followed by Astrid getting annoyed, telling them both off and throwing down money for her drink before she left the club. Not that this stupid love triangle was anything new, but it heightened the already irritating experience of being here.

"We'd like to thank Makalov Flaguerre, Astrid Damiel and Gatrie O'Grady for their spirited performance, everyone!" Mist called from the stage, as if trying to lighten the mood. Not that it mattered, most of the people here were too drunk to care about anything by now.

The table-dancing started halfway through the set, Soren staring down at the floor to avoid an eyeful of someone's ass or crotch. Sometimes he truly hated being so short. When the twerking started, Soren only knew when someone loudly yelled out that they were doing it.

When the set ended, Mia wanted to stay and have a drink and Boyd wanted to make fun of the gluten-free vegans who kept griping about how the snacks served weren't low-fat. If Ike hadn't been starving, Soren would have shot down both Boyd and Mia and dragged everyone out of there.

"At least half the crowd seemed into the music, right?" Oscar said, sipping his rum and Coke. "And Marcia showed up to drag her brother home before he could start any drama."

" _Shinooooooooooooon!_ " Soren bristled, recognizing the voice. Even though Aimee Larabel hadn't tried to get back together with Ike in years, he still couldn't help but feel tense when she was nearby, remembering how she used to throw herself at him. And the fact that she was hung up on _Shinon_ of all people these days didn't help matters.

"Shinon's not here tonight, Aimee," he said coldly, which may or may not have been a lie. He hadn't seen the man, and he didn't care whether or not he did.

"Noooo way, Gatrie's around! So he's _gotta_ be," Aimee giggled. At least she didn't seem to notice Ike was there.

"Then maybe you should ask him where _his_ friend is. We're not Shinon's keepers, thank fuck," Boyd grumbled, taking another sip of beer. Aimee pouted, but thankfully floated off towards Gatrie and Astrid...just in time for Soren to hear an unwelcome voice.

"Look, sir, I don't care if you serve meat here, but going into gory details about the slaughtering process isn't going to make people hungry! It's just bad business sense!" Great, Soren thought, Micaiah was lecturing the counter guy. Worse, she actually had a valid point.

"Micaiah, please, it's their club, they can run it however they want," said voice of reason Sothe.

"She's right, though," came the voice of his soft-spoken brother, who sounded like he wasn't sure he belonged here. _You don't, Pelleas, and I'm surprised you let them talk you into it._

"Even if she is, they're just gonna get mad if she keeps bitching. Micaiah, if you're so worried, write a petition or something."

"But..." He heard Micaiah sigh. "Fine. So what should we get?"

"How about the cheese fries?"

"Perfect."

Thankfully, by the time they ordered, Ike was finished eating and Boyd was only slightly tipsy. Oscar called for a check, plunked down two twenties and they went to get their jackets. It was starting to drizzle, but even that was better than sitting in that noisy hotbed of idiots for another second.

That is, it would have been if Micaiah's friends weren't sitting in the parking lot guzzling soda and pretending to be drunk as they texted.

"Shhh, don't tell big sister Micaiah," Leonardo laughed. "I think I just texted her little sister."

"I think I got Mr. Tauroneo. Hope he's got a good sense of humor!" Edward said. Soren didn't even have the energy to point out the folly of their activities, mainly the fact that if it started raining any harder they'd get soaked and sick. Instead, he watched Oscar give them his umbrella like the perpetual big brother he was, and finally, they were in the safety of the van.

"Let's go to the market and ride shopping carts in the parking lot," Rolf piped up. "Can we, Oscar?"

"Yeah, I always wondered what the big deal with that was!" Mist added. "Ike, let's do it!"

"No," Oscar said. "It's almost eleven-thirty. Even on weekends, you still need to get a decent sleep...plus, I think I need a shower. I smell like smoke." Soren sighed.

"Thank you, Oscar. I don't know how much more shenanigans I could take tonight."

"Aww, come on, Soren, it wasn't _that_ bad!" Mist said. "I mean, aside from Makalov being himself, the twerking, that one guy who kept saying he was the lizard king..."

"And the food wasn't bad," Ike said. "I mean, I've had better burgers at at least five places, but it's good if you just want someting big and greasy."

"And admit it, the idiots were kinda funny," Boyd said. Soren rolled his eyes.

"To a point. But just the same, I hope the owner finds a new band to book within the next month." Or sooner, he thought. When the group dropped him off at his and Ike's apartment, he showered immediately to get the smell of the club off him.

At least no one had gotten hurt. And by no one, he meant Ike.


End file.
